


The Assault on Fort Downy

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Couch Fort, Gen, New Furniture, Pillowfight, Yuletide, Yuletide 2011, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has finally bought a new sofa. Georgie sees an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assault on Fort Downy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemo_the_Everbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo_the_Everbeing/gifts).



Georgie was enamoured with the new sofa that Adam had bought for his flat. "It's lovely!" she said, lying down across it. "It's comfortable!"

Simms scowled at her and poked her feet with his feather duster. "It's not meant to have your footprints on it."

"But really, Simms, it's really comfy and mod, not like all this old junk he's got filling up the place." She bounced on the cushions a bit. "How'd you talk him into it?"

"Mr. Adamant broke the setee during a round of fencing practice that got out of hand," Simms said reluctantly. "On our quest for a replacement I suggested he might acquire one with an eye for comfort and then decorate it to his taste. I believe he's having it reupholstered come the weekend."

"Oh, Simms," Georgie said, running her hands over the milk-white cushions, "if you're going to have it re-done, I hope it's not in those boring wallpaper fabrics he likes. Give it some zing! Get it done up in orange or something."

Simms shook his head and grimaced. "Orange. Some days I don't know where you get your ideas."

As Simms disappeared into the kitchen, Georgie grinned. Then she quickly set to work with the sofa cushions. By the time Simms had reappeared she was buttressed behind a battlement.

Simms walked over and scowled down at her behind her fortification. "The sofa is for sitting on, Miss Jones," he said. "Not for building sofa forts out of."

"Come on, Simms, he's getting it reupholstered anyway," she said, then flung one of the pillows she'd stockpiled at his face.

Simms looked blankly stoic as the pillow bounced off his head. Georgie covered her mouth with her hands as he slowly raised an eyebrow, then bent to pick the pillow off the floor.

Then he brought it down on her head with a solid bop.

That was it, then, it was war. Georgie had two pillows and one of the sofa cushions as a shield, but Simms was taller. She got him twice in the face before he pinned her down against the sofa with his arm. She squealed and pushed back, reaching around to beat a muffled feathery tintinnabulation against his ribs, while he got in a good one on her elbow and then cheated by tickling her feet.

"Oh you beast!" she squealed, kicking. He laughed maniacally and pushed her against the sofa springs, smothering her under the couch cushion. Georgie reached out and in a last-ditch effort grabbed an abandoned pillow and assaulted Simms' knees.

There came a loud throat-clearing from the doorway.

Sheepishly, Georgie pushed off the pillow and stood. Simms was still looking the perfect picture of innocent dignity as Adam surveyed the wreckage of the sofa.

"Just testing the stability of the box spring, sir," Simms said.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "I... see."

"He's a beast," Georgie said.

Adam cleared his throat and crossed toward the lift. "Just... don't destroy this one," he finally said, and then left.

Georgie looked up at Simms. Simms looked down at her.

"Whoops?" She said.

"Mmmmm," Simms said. "You appear to have left yourself in a vulnerable position."

"What do you--oh!" she squeaked as he got in a poke at her ribs. "Cheater!"

"I've discovered all of your weaknesses," Simms said menacingly. "Surrender while you still can!"

Georgie bopped him in the face with her pillow. "Not on your life!"


End file.
